DIAC The Data Integration and Analysis Component (DIAC) will provide large-scale integrative and analytic support; evaluate tools and expand pipelines to be hosted by DCC and used to populate the exRNA Atlas. During Stage 1, DIAC created the exceRpt pipeline for exRNA analysis, which was deployed and distributed by the DCC for use by other consortium participants and the wider scientific community. We will maintain and further enhance exceRpt and other data analysis and visualization tools to support Consortium and community researchers as they analyze exRNA data. After the reference profiling centers complete their data generation efforts, we will lead a consortium-wide advanced integrative analysis of the exRNA Atlas data, and publish the results. We will also assess ERCC impact on the exRNA field by collating a variety of Consortium metrics and creating network models to help illuminate how ERCC information spreads beyond those in the Consortium.